pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Stryk
Lucien Stryk (April 7, 1924 - January 24, 2013) was an American poet, translator of Buddhist literature and Zen poetry, and former English professor at Northern Illinois University (NIU). Life Stryk was born in Kolo, Poland. He moved with his parents at age of 4 to Chicago, where he spent the remainder of his childhood. He served as a forward observer during World War II in the Pacific. On his return, he studied at Indiana University and afterwards at the Sorbonne in Paris, London University, and the University of Iowa. From 1958 until his retirement in 1991, Stryk served on the Northern Illinois University (NIU) English department faculty. In 1991 NIU awarded him an honorary doctorate for his accomplishments.http://www.niu.edu/PubAffairs/RELEASES/2004/march/stryk.shtml He also taught at universities in Japan, and was a Fulbright lecturer both in Japan and in Iran. His poetry has been translated into Japanese, Chinese, French, Spanish, Swedish and Italian. He edited 2 seminal volumes of Midwestern poetry, Heartland I and Heartland II, which put the Midwest on the literary map. Lucien's sequential portrait of the city, "A Sheaf for Chicago," was published in Chicago as part of a "Best New Poem" competition shared with John Berryman and Hayden Carruth. That same poem of Stryk's was recently reprinted in the anthology, City of the Big Shoulders: Poems about Chicago (University of Iowa Press, 2012). Stryk died at St. John's Hospice in London. He is buried in Highgate Cemetery. Writing Stryk wrote or edited more than 2 dozen books. These include his own poetry, poetry anthologies and numerous translations of Chinese and Japanese Zen poetry, both classical and contemporary. He also recorded much of his work on Folkways Records. His poetry was influenced by Walt Whitman, Paul Éluard, and Basho Recognition Stryk twice received the Illinois Arts Council Artist's Grant, and twice the Illinois Arts Council Literary Award. In 1991 NIU awarded him an honorary doctorate for his accomplishments. In 2009, the American Literary Translators Association (ALTA) announced the inaugural Lucien Stryk Asian Translation Prize. Publications Poetry *''Taproot: A selection of poems''. Swinford, UK: Fantasy Press, 1953. *''The Trespasser: Poems''. Swinford, Ireland: Fantasy Press, 1956. *''Notes for a Guidebook''. Denver, CO: Swallow, 1965. *''Awakening''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1973. *''Selected Poems''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1976. *''South''. El Paso, TX: Service-berry Press, 1978. *''The Duckpond''. Knotting, UK: Omphalos Press / London: J-Jay Publications, 1978. *''The Pit and other poems''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1979. *''Zen Poems''. Norfolk, UK: Embers Handpress, 1980. *''Willows: Poems''. Isle of Ely, UK: Embers Handpress, 1983. *''Cherries''. Bristol, RI: Ampersand Press, 1983. *''Collected Poems 1953-1983''. Athens, OH: Swallow Press, 1984. * Bells of Lombardy. DeKalb, IL: Northern Illinois University Press, 1986. ISBN 978-0-87580-127-8 * Of Pen and Ink and Paper Scraps. Athens, OH: Swallow Press / Ohio University Press, 1989. *''Where We Are: Selected poems and Zen translations''. London: Skoob Press, 1997. * And Still Birds Sing : New and collected poems. Athens, OH: Swallow Press / Ohio University Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-8040-1005-4 Non-fiction *''World of the Buddha: An introduction to Buddhist literature''. New York: Grove Press, 1968. * The Awakened Self: Encounters With Zen. New York: Kodansha International, 1995. ISBN 978-1-56836-046-1 * Encounter With Zen: Writings on Poetry and Zen. Chicago: Swallow Press / Athens, OH: Ohio University Press, 1981. ISBN 978-0-8040-0405-3 Translated *''Zen: Poems, prayers, sermons, anecdotes, interviews'' (edited & translated with Takashi Ikemoto). Garden City, NY: Anchor, 1965. *''After Images: Zen poems'' (translated with Shinkichi Takahashi & Takashi Ikemoto). Chicago: Swallow Press, 1970; London: London Magazine Editions, 1971. *''Twelve Death Poems of the Chinese Zen Masters'' (translated with Takashi Ikemoto). Providence, RI: Hellcoal Press, 1973. *''Zen Poems of China and Japan: The crane's bill'' (translted with Takashi Ikemoto & Taigan Takayama). Garden City, NY: Anchor, 1973; New York: Grove Press, 1973. *''Haiku of the Japanese Masters''. Derry, PA: Rook Press, 1977. *Matsuo Bashō, Bird of Time: Haiku. Vermilion, SD: Flatlands Publishing, 1983. *Matsuo Basho, On Love and Barley: Haiku. Honolulu, HI: University of Hawaii Press / Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin Books, 1985. ISBN 978-0-8248-1012-2 *Shinkichi Takahashi, Triumph of the Sparrow: Zen poems. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1986. *''The Dumpling Field: Poetry of loss'' (with Issa Kobayashi & Noboru Fujiwara). Athens, OH: Swallow Press / Ohio University Press, 1991. * Cage Of Fireflies : Modern Japanese haiku (edited and translated). Athens, OH: Swallow Press / Ohio University Press, 1993. ISBN 978-0-8040-0976-8 *''Zen Poetry: Let the spring breeze enter'' (translated & edited with Takashi Ikemoto). New York: Grove Press, 1995. Edited *''World of the Buddha: A reader''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1968. *''The Penguin Book of Zen Poetry'' (edited with Takashi Ikemoto). Harmondsworth, UK, & New York: Penguin Books, 1977. *''Heartland II: Poets of the midwest''. DeKalb, IL: Northern Illinois University Press, 1975. * Prairie Voices: A collection of Illinois poets. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1980. ISBN 978-0-933180-21-5 *''The Gift of Great Poetry''. Washington, DC: Regnery Gateway, 1992. *''Acorn Book of Contemporary Haiku'' (edited with Kevin Bailey). Croydon, Surrey, UK: Acorn, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lucien Stryk, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 20, 2013. Audio / video Recordings *''Zen Poems'' (cassette; with Shinkichi Takahashi). New York: Folkways Records, 1980. *''Selected Poems'' (cassette). New York: Folkways Records, 1983. *''Lucien Stryk''. Kansas City, MO: New Letters Magazine, 1984. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Awakening: Homage to Hakuin, Zen Master, 1685~1768 (1973)" *"Hearn in Matsue" *Poems from Lucien Stryk at Skoob. *Lucien Stryk at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Lucien Stryk at YouTube *Stryk Discography at Smithsonian Folkways ;Books *Lucien Stryk at Amazon.com ;About *short note on Stryk *Lucien Stryk, 1924-2013, Chicago Tribune *"Lucien Stryk" at PoetryPoetry. *Emeritus Artist - Lucien Stryk at Connotation Press. Category:American poets Category:Literary critics of English Category:American academics of English literature Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Japanese–English translators Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:American academics